Middle School
by Star the Cat
Summary: Team sky and Forest have found Eggman in a middle school, as a secretary. What he really wants is Star, but why does he want the students, too? Team sky has to go through Bullies, Preppy girls, shady guys, and boring teachers to get to Eggman.will they?
1. bus stops and new friends

**Guess what? Middle skool time!**

Star and Jennifer headed to their bus stop, tired and lifeless. Star suddenly screamed at Jennifer.

"I still don't understand why we have to go to school! We saved the future for crying out Fucking loud!" she ranted. Star was the daughter of Silver the hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. Jennifer, a wolf with wings and Star's best friend, rolled her eyes at the complaining cat.

Star looked over at the bus stop next to them. A golden, three-tailed fox got on, nervously.

"And Sabrina's all on her own! The poor, helpless fox, she won't last a day!" Star shouted. Jennifer sighed.

"If it means stopping Eggman once and for all, then it's worth all the bullies and boring teachers. But, at least we're in the same classes, right?" Jennifer tried to cheer her friend up. Star just sighed.

"Same classes my ass. We have only got two periods together, my feathery friend, lunch and 6th period!" She argued. Jennifer looked at the class schedule, only to find out that her friend was right.

"Well, on the bright side, Forest is there too," Jennifer giggled. Star blushed and gave her an angry glare.

"Look, Jennifer. I may have a crush on the guy, but…" she trailed off as a slim, green hedgehog walked to the bus stop.

"Hi guys," he greeted unexcitfully. Star blushed even more and smiled.

"Jennifer…how many classes do I have with him?" Star whispered into the hybrid's ear. Jennifer smirked.

"Face it, you _do_ like him…" she whispered back, looking at the schedule. Luckily, Forest was too tired to pay attention to the girls' conversation.

"You have…Advisory, 1st, 2nd, 5th and 6th period with Forest, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 6th period with me, and 6th period with Sabrina," Jennifer explained. Star smiled. "Well, school might not be so bad after all!" the blue cat exclaimed. Just then, the school bus finally arrived. All three teens got on, while everyone stared at the new students. An orange hedgehog with a black jacket smirked.

"You need a place to sit?" he asked. Star smiled and sat with him. The orange hedgehog smiled back, trying hard not to drool. "My name's Sean. Sean the hedgehog," he greeted. Star turned to him. She smiled back.

"My name's Star the Cat. I'm Silver and Blaze's daughter. Nice to meet you, Sean," she answered. Sean acted shocked.

"Silver and Blaze's daughter, huh? Well, you learn somethin' new every day!" he laughed. Star giggled, then turned to Forest, who was staring off into space. He then noticed a red hedgehog with a blue jacket around his waist and he was wearing black jeans. Forest smiled.

"Hey…" he greeted. The red hedgehog took his eyes away from his book, and stared at the green hedgehog, who was smiling. The hedgehog looked around the bus, seeing if there was anybody beside him or behind him.

"A-are you talking…to me?" he asked nervously. Forest nodded. "My name's Forest. What's yours?" The green hedgehog asked. The red hedgehog stared at him for a while.

"J…Jeremy…" the red hedgehog finally muttered. Forest smiled. He looked around and saw that nobody was within two seats of him.

"Where are your friends?" Forest asked. Jeremy sighed and looked down, sadness in his eyes. That was the thing; he had no friends. Forest realized why he put his head down. The green hedgehog smiled and asked,

"Do you need a friend?"

Jeremy put his head up in shock. Forest was serious. Jeremy started to smile with him. He accepted and smiled even wider. Jennifer called for a group meeting.

"So, why are we going to middle school again?" Star asked. Jennifer sighed. "We all know that Eggman is on the loose once again. He has hiked his way up to secretary in this school, and tricked all the other teachers. We know what he wants, and apparently, it's Star. Even though we don't have the necklace, Iblis is still a part of her. There is still a chance, with the help of her; he could release him into the world. Star; try to figure out what Eggman wants with the students. Forest, blend in and analyze Eggman's office every once in a while and see what you can find. I'll find any evidence of Eggman's evil plans. Everybody got it?" Jennifer asked. The two teens nodded. Jennifer sighed.

"One last thing: Don't use your powers,"


	2. Who's that girl you keep staring at?

Just after they got off the bus, Star had gone on with Sean, leaving Forest with Jeremy. He asked in questioning eyes,

"Who is that girl you keep staring at?"

Forest turned to his new friend. He sighed. "She's like a star in the night sky…She's the most caring person you'll ever meet…She's my whole reason for living… Her name is Star the Cat," He explained with caring and loving words. Jeremy smirked.

"So…Is she single?" He asked. Forest's calm state turned to anger. "NO!" he shouted. Jeremy sighed.

"Aww, she looks like a hottie!" He exclaimed aloud. Forest gave his friend an evil glare. Jeremy shivered but stood ground.

"That's probably why Sean's after her…" He pointed out. Forest looked out to where they were standing. Star smiled as she went to her advisory, and Sean waved back. He walked back, until he was stopped by a green hedgehog.

"Oh, the green guy. What do you want?" Sean asked. Forest's eyes looked at him menacingly. "Don't go near Star…" He demanded. Sean chuckled.

"Are you two going out?" he asked, trying to stop his laughter. Forest stared for a minute, and then sighed. "Not…exactly…but I…" Forest trailed off, never finishing his sentence. Sean smirked.

"Then she's free game. If you want her, then you'd better make your move. Because when I have her, you're not getting her back," Sean retorted. With that, he marched off, smiling evilly.

"Damn…" Jeremy trailed off. Forest stared at the fading figure of Sean, his own anger building up. Then he realized, he was right…Star was single, and, if he didn't do something fast, she would belong to anybody…including Sean.

Star sighed and headed to advisory. Her eyes sparkled in the August sunrise, and she whistled a melody called Oracion, which was mainly played on leaf whistle. When she finally sat down, Forest was already beside her. He sighed and tried to say something, but he remained silent. The pressure got to him; especially since he had to do it now. The first period bell rang, and P.E. started. On the first week, students only had to sit in the gym and listen to the coach about rules. Star didn't pay attention unless the coach said "This is important, so listen."

Star was in the way back with Sean, who also had the same 1st period as her. She was showing him her drawings of her friends and other things, such as Invader Zim and what goes on in her imagination. Sean looked happy, possibly complementing on her drawings and artwork. Her eyes lit up, as if she met another best friend. Forest's emotions at the moment were a mix of confusion, sadness, and most of all, anger. An hour later, they had arrived in Spanish, or 2nd period. Luckily, for Forest, Sean was in another class.

"Hey Star… I wanted to…" Forest whispered, when the Spanish teacher came in and shouted,

"!Buenos Dias, Clase!"

Forest sighed and tried to restrain his anger. He turned to Star and smiled.

"I'll ask you later," he whispered. Star smiled back and giggled.

Meanwhile…

Across the room, a wolf/bird hybrid sat, not paying any attention to the teacher. Her eyes stared at the clock, trying to speed up time. Jennifer was bored out of her mind; trying to think about what to do. She then saw a red hedgehog behind her, who was reading his book. It was Jeremy, Forest's friend. She noticed that Forest was acting strange, lately. Maybe one of his friends knew why.

"Hey…Jeremy?" She asked. The red hedgehog took his eyes away from his book, and turned to Jennifer. He smiled. "Do you know why Forest has been acting weird?" The hybrid asked. Jeremy looked at his best friend across the room. He then looked back at Jennifer.

"Yeah…Well, Sean is trying to steal Star away from Forest. Sean even said she was free game. If Forest didn't do something, she would be Sean's and he would never get her back," Jeremy explained. Jennifer stared at him for a while. _Would Star really leave Forest for someone else?_ The 3rd period bell rang, and the whole class rushed out. Jeremy stopped Jennifer for a second.

"Also, Star doesn't know about this, so don't say anything…" He whispered. Jennifer nodded. She sighed and headed for 3rd period. She sat by her best friend, Star.

"Hey Star, do you like Sean?" Jennifer blurted out. Star stared at her friend. She laughed. "As a friend, yes," the blue cat answered. Jennifer smiled. "Okay…then Forest has nothing to worry about…" the hybrid whispered. Star tilted her head in confusion. "What was that?"

"Oh, n-nothing Star…" Jennifer exclaimed. Star stared at her awkwardly, and then turned her attention to drawing. Jennifer sighed and tried to keep the secret Jeremy had told her. Sean was right next to Star, who also had the same 3rd period as her. He kept on talking to her and complementing on her drawings, her outfit, even her eyes. Star blushed and sometimes giggled. Jennifer tapped on her friend's shoulder.

"Remember, we're here to capture Eggman, not to make boyfriends and such," Jennifer whispered, trying to make her stop blushing. Star nodded, and turned back to her drawings. Sean tried to talk to her, and once in a while, Star would pay attention. In no time at all, the 4th period bell rang. She told Sean goodbye and headed for 4th period science. Star was staring off into space, not really paying attention. Forest sat down beside her. He started blushing as he thought of asking her out. The science teacher wasn't even there half of the day, so the whole class made mischief. Forest was going to say something, when a preppy, golden fox came into the room. She looked at Star, and laughed.

"Well, well, well…we have a new freak in the school!" The fox exclaimed, laughing. Star ignored her and tried to focus on drawing. Unfortunately, the fox took away her sketch book as well.

"Huh, we have a little drawing obsession too, don't we?" the fox asked, laughing even harder. A meerkat took the sketch book away from her friend's hands and looked at the pages inside. She found multiple pictures of the hedgehog next to the blue cat. She didn't pay attention to them, though. What she did pay attention to was the others about Star's imagination. Her emotions, her deepest secrets, even her most precious memories were drawn in the back of the book. The meerkat took out one that looked like when Star first met Forest. It was drawn perfectly from every angle, all from her memory.

"Well, what do we have here?" the fox asked. Star tried to snatch the picture away from the fox's hand, but failed. The fox tore the picture in half, thinking it was garbage.

"Not a good artist. That figures," the fox mocked. Star fell to the floor and picked up the torn picture, tears in her eyes. Forest glared at the fox and meerkat.

"You can't just barge in and do that, you bitch! Just who do you think you are?" He asked demandingly while trying to comfort Star. The fox wagged her finger.

"I am team captain of the cheerleading team. My name is Courtney Cambell; now get away from my sight, you mother fucking freaks!" the fox introduced while pushing the two aside. Star tried to grab Courtney and choke her, but Forest held her back. She gave up and took the picture that was torn in half and the sketch book that the meerkat threw down. Forest helped her up and wiped away her tears. Star and Forest got back in their seats, seeing that the teacher was back in the room.

Star smirked an evil smirk. "I'm gonna get back at the fox, one way or another…" she thought.


	3. The note

5th period had just started, and Star had the chance to repair the picture that Courtney ripped up. The cat's rage built up inside. Forest tried to comfort her, but only succeeded a small bit. Star's eyes still filled with tears, and was trying hard for nobody to see. Courtney sat beside her and laughed.

"You need to learn how to take a fucking hit," She ordered, giggling. Star glared at the preppy cheerleader, trying to restrain her anger and tears. Forest sighed and paid attention to math. He couldn't focus though, because his anger went toward Sean, who he couldn't get out of his mind. Jeremy was there too, trying to finish his book. The teacher explained the rules and acquirements for math, which was pretty much boring as hell. Star was tired of drawing all day, so she started to hum Oracion. The song put almost everybody to sleep.

"Star the Cat, stop singing!" the teacher, Mr. Place, shouted. Star, scared out of her mind, stopped singing immediately. She, instead, got out her sketch book and started to draw again. Forest could see it was _him_ Star was drawing. It was _him_ she always drew. It was _him_ that she always visited. It was _him_ she liked…wasn't it?

Finally…the 6th period bell rang, making everyone rush out of the room. Finally, no bullies, no preppy girls, just friends; and best friends at that. Star ignored everyone until she met up with Jennifer and Sabrina, along with Forest, Jeremy, and Sean. Jennifer sighed.

"Well, my day pretty much sucked," she muttered. Star smiled awkwardly. "Me too…"

Sabrina remained silent. Her eyes glistened as the other two team members listened for her.

"Sabrina, what's wrong?" Star asked. Sabrina smiled, happy that her friends cared for her. She sighed and took out something from her pocket. It was a piece of paper, inside was a few notes. It was Eggman's writing.

"I found it when Eggman was walking through the halls," Sabrina informed. Star opened the note to see some scribbles of notes and plans, and then a picture of herself. Star read it aloud to the other members.

"Team Sky…Star, Jennifer, Sabrina, and Forest…302…Destroy them all…6403261...Iblis and Mephiles…" she read, not making any sense.

"6403261? What's that? And 302… What could that mean?" Jennifer asked. Star gulped. She knew both of those sets of numbers. Because Forest was a clone, his real name was 302. He soon changed it to Forest after he came to Mobius. And 6403261… was a kind of code for every single one of his creations. She didn't know if that meant Forest, too. The rest of the note, she was clueless on.

Jeremy looked at the note, handing it to Forest. He shivered at the set of numbers. Star took the note back, and gave it to Sabrina. Sabrina smiled.

"I just wondered if you guys knew," she muttered. Just then, Sean walked into the room and found a place next to Star. He smirked at Forest, knowing he would get angry.

"Hey, Star. Meet me over the lockers tomorrow morning. I have something you might like…" he whispered loud enough that Forest could hear. Star looked puzzled.

"What is it?" she asked. Sean wagged his finger. "Ah, ah, ah…it's a surprise!" He replied. Star smiled.

6th period seemed to go by fast, and the last bell rang in no time. Everyone got on their buses and/or cars and rode off. Star sat with Sean, Forest sat with Jeremy, and Jennifer preferred to sit by herself. When the three teens got off, Sean grabbed Star.

"Remember: Tomorrow, by the lockers," He whispered. Star nodded and came off the bus with her friends. Jennifer stared at her friend. "Star…are you _sure_ you like Sean as a friend?" She asked. Star blushed.

"I'm sure!" she shouted, angrily. Forest looked back at the bus.

"The Bastard…" he thought, and all three went home.


	4. It's Forest I like!

The very next day, Star headed to the locker room, putting away her backpack and everything else. She walked outside to see Sean, smirking. Star laughed.

"Oh, yeah… the surprise…" She thought. Sean walked up to her. Star smiled. "So what did you want to give me?" she asked. Sean smirked. "This…" he replied. Just then, he kissed her. Star, being too shocked to pull away, just stared. Sean pulled away after 10 seconds or so, leaving Star shocked. Sean smirked. "So…Did you like it?" he asked. Star stared at him for a second, and then punched him in the face. Sean got up quickly.

"YOU PERVERT!" Star yelled. Sean smiled evilly, ignoring the pain on his cheek. "Well, did you like it?" he repeated. Star stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"Well…I…" she trailed off, seeing a familiar green hedgehog standing there, his eyes full of tears. He walked off, pretending he didn't see anything. Star knew it was Forest. She ran after the hedgehog, trying to get the kiss out of her head.

"Forest! Wait up!" she called. Forest looked back, but didn't care if she caught up. Star finally caught up to him. He didn't pay attention, though.

"Forest, please talk to me!" she pleaded. Forest stopped in his tracks. "I lost. Go ahead, date the guy. I won't get in the way," He stated, clearly. Star looked at him with disbelief. Forest started to walk again, but was stopped by Star wrapping her arms around him.

"Forest…you don't understand!" Star pleaded. Forest turned to the crying, blue cat. He smiled.

"I think…I…" Star trailed off, never finishing the sentence. Forest kissed her, and only this time, Star didn't try to pull away. They started to make out…not caring about who sees. Just then, Star heard a voice.

"Well, well, the cat and hedgehog's first kiss. How cute," the voice said, laughing maniacally. Star pulled away to see Eggman behind her. He grabbed both of them and put them in the janitor's closet. Star started to yell,

"YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS YOU BITCH! LET US OUT, NOW!"

Eggman locked them in there, and then pretended like nothing ever happened. Forest knocked on the wood from the door.

"I'm surprised he didn't use anything sturdier. Even my razor leaf could break this thing down," He stated, calmly. Star sighed.

"That's because it's a door," She informed. Forest smiled awkwardly. "I-I knew that!" He replied. He tried to use razor leaf, but something made the leaves bounce off the door and hit the green hedgehog instead. Star covered her mouth in fear. Forest raised his hand pointing at the sky.

"Don't worry… I'm O-KAY!" he assured, putting his hand down. Star sighed.

"I think Eggman put some kind of force field on the door," Star observed. Forest got up, quickly, brushing away the leaves that were on him.

"I think we figured that out when razor leaf bounced off the door and hit me," He retorted. Star stared at the door for a long time, trying to think. She then heard a voice behind the door, though it was muffled. Forest recognized the voice immediately.

"Jeremy! Jeremy, get us outta here!" He called as he started to bang on the door. A noise of keys came from outside the door. The door unlocked and a red hedgehog with a blue jacket opened the door.

"Forest? Star? Why were you two in there?" Jeremy asked. Star sighed.

"Eggman put us in there for some reason," She explained, briefly. Jeremy smiled.

"Okay…that's nice…" He said, awkwardly. Just then, one teacher came up to the three teens and told them to go to their classes. They did so, but still worried about their friends.


	5. I was just a bet?

"And you're sure he put some kind of force field around the door?" Jennifer asked. Star nodded. Forest sighed.

"He saw us kissing, and locked us in there for no reason," He explained. Jennifer stared.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA, wait…you two…_kissed_?" She asked, giggling. Star blushed, remembering that they swore not to tell anybody. That promise only lasted until now. Forest blushed too, realizing what he just said.

"Uh…maybe…" Star trailed off. Jennifer sighed, and went on with the conversation.

"Anyway, we know now that he could find us and make sure we don't get out of his grasp. Weird, he would choose something as ordinary as a closet," She summarized. Star wondered about the same thing. Jeremy looked confused.

"Can someone _PLEASE _tell me what's going on?" the red hedgehog asked. Forest sighed.

"Should we tell him? I don't think he'll tell anyone," Forest asked. Jennifer glanced at the confused red hedgehog, his jacket tied around his waist. She glared at Forest and Star. The blue cat smiled.

"I think it's a great idea. Maybe he even knows something!" Star exclaimed. Forest nodded. Jennifer stood for a moment, thinking. She looked up to her two friends and smiled.

"Alright, we can tell him. But make him _swear_ that he won't tell anyone," She warned them. Forest nodded and turned to Jeremy. He explained who they really were and why they were here. Star explained everything about Iblis, and Jennifer explained everything about Eggman. After a 10 minute talk, they had explained everything that they needed to cover. Jeremy gazed with amazement.

"Whoa… This is just like Sonic and the freedom fighters!" He exclaimed, feeling happy. Star gave the red hedgehog an awkward smile.

"Okay…but please, don't tell anyone, especially Eggman," She pleaded. Jeremy nodded, and wagged his finger.

"Only if I can join your team!" The hedgehog laughed. Forest smiled.

"You and I can make a team together! Besides, it's nice to be around a guy instead of girls for once. Why not?" Forest asked. Star and Jennifer stared and smiled.

"You know, why not? He deserves _some_ friends he can actually talk to!" Star agreed. Jennifer nodded. "That seems fair. So, what's your team's name, you guys?" Jennifer asked. Forest and Jeremy stared at each other, and then turned to the hybrid and cat.

"It's not so important, now though. We can think of a name later," Jennifer mentioned, trying to get back on topic. Forest and Jeremy nodded.

"So, what can you do, anyway?" Star asked the red hedgehog. Jeremy smirked. He held out his hand and claws came out of each finger on it. He clawed a nearby tree and chopped it in half in one swipe. Star smiled.

"Well, he certainly can be of use when we battle Eggman," She suggested. Jeremy looked at his Claws, sadly. He looked at the three teens.

"This…power, as anyone would call it, is the reason why I don't have any friends. They're afraid of me…" Jeremy sighed. Forest blinked.

"That's why you were alone on the bus the first day I met you!" Forest realized. Jeremy nodded.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The little artist and her friends," A familiar voice came to Star's ear. She turned around to see Courtney, who was smirking.

"Can you just go away, please? I don't want to start a fight…" Star sighed. Courtney laughed.

"Like you would even win a fight with me! I bet you'd go down without even punching me!" Courtney mocked. Star turned to the cheerleader and smirked.

"Maybe not with a punch…" She admitted. Just then, Courtney was slammed into the wall nearby. Star had used her psychic powers, and she was actually proud of it. That is, until, the principle saw the whole scene. Star stared at the tall man in the white suit, who gave her a disappointed look.

Later after school…

"Star, really? You could've just ignored her," Forest suggested. "You're lucky he only gave you detention!" He admitted. Star sighed.

"I guess…" She answered. Just then, an orange hedgehog with a black jacket came up to the two teens. He smirked.

"Well, Forest. I guess you win fair and square," He admitted. Star gave the green hedgehog a confused look.

"Forest, what is he talking about?" She asked in a calm tone. Forest smiled, awkwardly.

"Uh, n-nothing! He's not talking about anything!" Forest quickly answered. Sean stared at him, almost as if he was bringing this up on purpose.

"Oh, right. You didn't hear about this…Forest and I tried to see which one of us could get you to date or kiss us. Technically, I won, but you wanted that loser," Sean informed while Forest was signaling that it was a bad idea to tell her. Star stared at Forest.

"Is that true? Did you just wanted to see who could ask me out first? I was just part of a bet?" Star shouted at both of them. Forest sighed.

"No, Star…well, maybe…but you should've heard the conversation! He only wanted you because you were…" Forest trailed off, not wanting to repeat the things Sean said. Star just glared at both of them.

"What? I'm naïve? Stupid? Just what, Forest?" she shouted. She glared at Sean.

"And you, I would never go out with the likes of you! I told you, I only liked you as a friend, you Bastard!" Star yelled. The orange hedgehog was speechless. Star's anger turned to sadness. Tears came to her eyes.

"I…I've got to go," She informed, faintly. She ran off, not looking back. Forest picked up his backpack and turned to Sean.

"She was mostly talking to you," Sean retorted. Forest punched the orange hedgehog in the face. Sean quickly got up.

"Sean, you're a slow learner, aren't you?" Forest sighed.

"Star…was talking to both of us," he explained.


	6. Advice

Forest's POV

A week or two passed by. Star still hasn't talked to me or Sean. Every time I see her, she just gives me glaring, angry eyes. I tried to talk to her and say I was sorry. All she says is "Yeah, right. Like I'm supposed to believe that!" and then she walks away. I was sincere, and I meant every word. She didn't care, and she didn't even listen at times. After a week, I finally resorted to asking for advice. Niki, an old friend of Star's, was the first option. If I had to get advice, it might as well be someone that knows Star better than anybody. Aside from her parents, of course.

Niki, however, wasn't home. I knocked on the door and sat outside for around an hour. I remembered that she was still mad at me because I was accused of kissing Deserae, Star's sister, but she really kissed me. So I lost all hope in that hour. So, I went to the person that I can at least rely on, and knows Star as much as me and her parents. That was Shadow.

Though, I had to be careful. Shadow hated my guts but loved Star like a sister. Shadow answered the door with an unusually friendly "Hello"…

"So nice to see you again, Forest…" he greeted, very unusually… I cautiously stepped inside, looking around for traps or weapons. All I saw was Solar, Death, and Rouge, watching TV. Shadow pushed me along to where they were sitting. Death ignored me and so did Solar, but Rouge gave me a friendly "Hello, Forest" and sat back to watch TV. Shadow then pushed me into his bedroom and locked the door.

"Alright, jackass. What do you want THIS time?" He asked. I sighed, trying to stop myself from fighting him.

"Shadow…I just want some…advice…" I finally muttered. Shadow snickered.

"hehehehe…lemme guess…Starfire's angry with you and some other person for some bet you made?" He asked. He was completely correct…except for the bet thing. But, I didn't wanna know why…

Shadow muttered to himself, and whispered into my ear a few tips. One was playing hard to get.

"Women do this all the time. All you have to do is play with them. Get even, for once!" Shadow shouted. He let me out of the room, and outside the house. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I knew that Shadow's advice wouldn't work. So I had to go to the last person I'd even consider; Silver.

I headed to Star's house, trying to find a way to talk to her dad without getting hit. Well, technically, I live with them, but with Star holding a grudge against me, I'd rather stay at Jeremy's until it clears up. He rang the doorbell, and Star answered.

"Oh, uh…Hi Star…" I greeted, nervously. Star just turned up her nose and slammed the door in my face. Her eyes, I could see before she slammed the door, were full of tears. I sighed and gave up. I went to school the next day, trying not to think about what I've done.

"Yo, green guy!" A voice called. It was Sean, of course…

"You did this!" He shouted. I had no idea of what he was talking about. He then punched me in the face.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB, YOU ASS!" he shouted. I hated that hedgehog more than anything that day. I was tempted to use my power, when I could hear Jennifer saying not to…

I walked away, trying to get to class. Sean then held a gun behind me, about to shoot. I turned and saw somebody try to block it, and it was unbelievable…

It was Star…


	7. Angel wings

"St-Star! What are you doing?" Forest shouted. Star looked behind her and saw Forest. She smiled and had tears in her eyes.

"Well, well…The little hottie's going to save her friend…" Sean taunted as he was ready to shoot. Star closed her eyes as she tried to think that death was painless. She heard a gunshot…but she didn't feel pain. She opened her eyes and found that Forest was protecting HER and stopping the bullet with his huge angel wings. Star didn't even know he had those. Forest didn't either. Sean chambered another bullet and aimed for Forest and Star, again. Before he could, though, the police officer that watched around the school took away the gun. Sean started to protest and was sent to the principal.

"…what was THAT about?" Star asked. Forest shrugged, then blushed as he realized he was still on top of her. Star finally noticed the gunshot did affect him. There was blood around his wings, and blood was pouring out, fast. Star started to touch them gently, and watched in worry as Forest winced in pain.

"Forest, I'm sorry…I forgive you and believe that you are sorry. But I was too stubborn to listen…" Star cried. The students left them alone, except for Jeremy and Jennifer.

"…no…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have made that bet. It's just…Sean gets me so angry and-"Forest was cut off by something touching his lips. Star was kissing him…again…

"so…do you forgive me?" Star asked, finally letting go. Forest nodded.

"Only if you forgive me…" Forest added. Star nodded as well. Jennifer smiled.

"Well, now that that's done, let's say we go home and get some snacks over at the convenience store?" Jennifer laughed. Forest got up and saw the wings were healing themselves, and fast. He didn't even know he had these, or how he got them, but he did. And they saved him and Star from the gunshot. That was all that mattered. He was there to make sure Star was safe, and to stop his creator, anyway.

Star blushed and whispered something in Forest's ear, and saw Forest blush as well. He knew what she said, and he knew he felt the same way, somehow. He whispered to himself,

"_I love you too…"_


	8. a very short meeting

"THEY WHAT?" Eggman yelled at the orange hedgehog and his rather tall, blue echidna friend, Taylor.

" I ask you to do a simple task and DESTROY the hedgehog and the cat...but what do you do? You FAIL, EPICALLY!" he shouted. Sean shivered in his orange-ish yellow fur, his eyes, wide with fear and dismay. He started to speak, but was interrupted by Taylor.

"Sir, do give us another chance..."

"Why, yes, yes!" Sean spoke. "We can prove that we can destroy them!"

"Wait…" Eggman paused. "I have another, brilliant idea…" he smirked.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"Just don't do anything…you'll find out a bit later..." Eggman stated. His tone sounded calm, and also devilish. Sean and Taylor nodded and backed away. Their shadows could be seen fading, yet, shivering.

AN: I LIIIIIIIIIVE! Btw, merry Christmas…


End file.
